The purpose of this project is to consult with other Federal researchers on statistical problems related to areas of human carcinogenic risk assessment based upon data from epidemiologic and experimental animal studies. In addition, research is conducted on the development of statistical models of human cancer risk. Particular emphasis is placed upon mathematical models of the carcinogenic process, including initiation, progression, and promotion and growth.